If You Wish
by youknowimaidiot
Summary: Well I just finished the second chapter and I have no idea where it is going. I mean there is a possibility that well some characters will die, and well love XD XD XD So far I havnt even figured out the main character yet.
1. Let Me Explain

I sighed. Being Kyrie White wasnt all that hard. I mean you have school, homework, a "brother", a "mom" and "dad", and every two weeks... the urge to drink blood. Yes, yes, Im a vampire. Well what humans would call a vampire.

I mean me and my "family" can go in the sunlight but we sparkle. We can either kill the human we drink their blood from or turn them into a vampire. We can live until someone rips us into peices and throws us into a fire. Its differnt than what you would expect from a "family" of vampires.

Why do I keep saying "family" or "brother," stuff like that? Simple they arnt my family. Im older than all of them but im the newest addition to the "family." Other wise known as a coven. I like that word better. Coven.

Anyways, You have Charlie, Jholie, and Ash. Charlie is the leader of the coven and started it back when he met Jholie. Ash joined about 10 years before me after Jholie had a "accident." Then me last year. Im older than the rest of them by far. I was born in acheint Greek. Ash is like my brother or my bestfriend. He looks about 18 and I look 12. Charlie looks about 30ish. And Jholie the "beauty," or thats what she thinks of herself, looks 25ish.

So lets start this with a regular day!

I turned on the ball of my right heel. I threw a kick at Ash, who almost blocked it with his hands. But my foot got to his face first and hit him right in the nose knocking him backwards. My foot landed at my side and my hands went back to my sides.

"Damn Kyrie!" Ash was holding his nose trying to put it back into place. I had broken his nose obviously.

"You siad not to go easy on you this time," I said. "I still did though, just kicked it up from a level 1 kick to a level 2 kick. I couldve knocked your head off if i wanted to." I shruged and knelt down next to him. I moved his hands out of the way, grabed his nose with one hand and, not so gently, shoved it back into place.

"OUCH DAMNIT!" He yelled at me.

"Well now it wont be crooked. Stop being a baby." I grabed his arm and pulled him back up to his feet.

"Is it bleeding?" He asked. His eye were cross-eyed looking at his nose, inspecting it.

"No it just got broken, of course its bleeding you idiot!" I sighed. "Do you want your turn to hit me? Or have you had enough?"

"Well considering you broke my nose and if I were still human you wouldve killed me... No I think im done today." He chuckled as he led the way back to our rooms.

After I had joined the coven the basement had been changed from a storage room to a training area for me. But soon the rest of the coven soon asked me to help them learn to fight. Jholie even asked. That shocked me. Though I understand because just being with me puts them in danger of being attacked by the Volturi.

Charlie stoped after he learned the basics and Jholie stoped after the first two lessons. Ash was the only one who wanted to learn more.

Ash's and my rooms were right next to each other. Jholie and Charlie's just down the hall. The upstairs was a office, computer room (we each had our own computer), art room, and a room only Charlie was allowed to go in. It had a secret password, hand print, and a blood sample test. I dont see what the big deal was. Its a room that any of us could easily break into. And yet he had to lock it up? I just didnt get it.

Ash turned into his room and I turned into mine. I went straight to my bookself and pulled out a book. Ahhh, the Los Angelous Murder Cases.

Death Note facinated me. The fact that you could just write down a name in a notebook and picture their face while doing so and they would be dead in 40 seconds. I could think of thousands of people I could kill in a flash. The Volturi would already be dead by now. There ignorant names wouldve been first. Marcus would be dead first. Then Aro. And finally Caius. Then I would pick off their Gaurd next. Slowly though. Let them go insane with no one to tell them what to do.

Then I would kill a few people after that. Definatly the Cullen Coven. Hell I havent seen them since 1903. I wonder if they expanded... Or they all have died yet. Maybe Ill make a trip to my old Coven. Denali Coven. But both of them were to much of a family. I wonder how Tanya is doing. She cared for me like she did Irina and Kate. It made me sad when I had to leave because of the fucking Volturi. Carlisle also toke me in for about six months. God I couldnt stand Edward. Always being in my mind and such. Yet he facinated me almost as much as Death Note did. The way he want to learn my style of fighting. Wanted to know what happened in my long life. How to speek acient greek (of course I didnt let him understand anything i was saying even though he could probably hear it.

It was odd hoe much you could think about of what seemed like a past life while just opening a book.

Chapter 1: Let Me Explain/ End.


	2. Ohhh Great, A Vision

I sighed. I was sitting with my back turned to Ash. He swung a kick and my head. I could here his heavy feet making a swish in the air. I stuck up my hand and grabed him by the ankle. I twisted it to make him fall to the ground face first. The fact that I gave enough time to actuly get to almost kick me (his foot stop only a half an inch away from my head) shouldve got him worked up to move faster.

"Ouch..." He said on the floor.

"You will never hit me if you start out fast and end and the same pace. Havnt you ever notice that I change pace when I get about foot away from your head? I go slower. You should move faster. That would be a good technique for you." I told him. I grabed his shoulder and pulled him up.

It was sad. I had the body of a 12 year old and he had the body of a 18 year old. He was at least 2 feet taller than me.

"You wanna take a trip?" I asked him.

"Uhh... To were?" He asked confused.

"Couple of Covens."

"Stop using that word," he demanded.

"No way in hell will I ever call us a family. You might think so but its not. Its just a few vampires banding together to survive. Trust me this is no family. Its not even close to one. The closest coven to a family is one that we are going to. If they still excist. So... You wanna come?"

"Your going either way arnt you?"

"Yup," I replied.

"Your going to make ME go either way, arnt you?"

"Uhh huh," I replied to that too.

"What about Charlie and Jholie?"

"Charlie can come but Im not bring Jholie. No way in hell."

"Then Charlie isnt going is he?"

"Nope." It was funny how I just replied on the spot.

"Are we telling the others?" He asked.

"I wouldnt, but if you want to..." I was looking out the window. There was Jholie cutting the rose bush trying hard not to look in the dojo.

"It would make me feel better if I told them..." He said. He knew the whole Coven thing annoyed me. I mean "family."

"OK." He said. THis time I led the way out the dojo. He followed me and I went up to the living room upstairs where Charlie would be watching TV.

I let Ash pass me even though I would be doing all the talking. He stood in front of me but to the side.

"Charlie." I stated.

He looked up.

"Im on a trip." I started easily but I had a feeling ending would be harder. "Ash is coming with me. I dunno when we will be back. But he will be back. I might stay. I dunno." My voice started to slow. "Im sorry, but this well might be good bye. I'll send Ash back if it is." My voice stoped and I felt Ash's and Charlie's gaze on me. Both of there mouths were wide with shock.

"Ummm... What?" He stutered.

"Im sorry Charlie but this is the worst coven Ive EVER been in. The Voturi beat this one. But you never know, I might come back. We'll see." I stoped talking.

"You cant leave." Ash's voice was stern and demanding.

"Watch me." I replied with a daring voice.

"Ash, you cant stop her. None of us can. But I do think it would be a good idea for you to go with her. To make sure she has somewhere to go. Be carful," Charlie said.

"If I cant find one of the two covens Im looking for Im probably going nomad. Im the happiest without someone elses presence."

Charlie looked he was going to fall over.

"Charlie get over here and give me a hug damnit," I said holding out my arms.

He got up and slowly-human pace- walked over to me. He gave me a hug and I whispered in his ear, "Its better this way. The Volturi will probably never come and get you. And Jholie will be happier."

"I know," he mumbled.

I let go. I turned my back to what will soon be a past life.

"You know we life forever, come visit us," Charlie said.

Without turning I replied, "forever always with a 'r'."

I walked out of the house, refuseing to say goodbye to Jholie. I waited five whole minutes while Ash said goodbye to everyone. I knew they were just telling him to keep an eye on me.

He emerge out of the door way and grabbed my shoulder.

"Why didnt you tell me in the dojo you were _leaving_ the family?" He asked.

"Because then you wouldnt have told me you would come," I replied. I started walking.

I was a tracker. I was a better tracker than Demetri. I suppose they needed a new tracker after I left so they bumped up Demitri. Demitri learned everything he knew from me. Ugh bad memories.

"Do you know where your going?" Ash asked me once we hit Oregon.

"Yup, Forks Washington. Home of the Cullen Coven."

"You named the coven?" Ash asked.

"No I dunno if that is even its name anymore. Im gonna go check up on two of my old, dear friends," I replied.

"How long has it been since you've seen them?" He asked. We were going to be a the Washington State border in 20 minutes, I was shocked he didnt ask me this stuff before he left.

"Since 1903, so a little more than a 100 years," I replied.

"What about this other coven you were talking about?" Ash wanted to get as much information as possible before we got there, I think.

"The Denali were, I suppose, my favorite Coven over the years. I stayed with them for 12 years. Thats the longest besides the Volturi." I dont know why I said that. Normally I dont think about the Volturi unless its about killing them. "Im missing them they were the closest thing to family to me. Besides you Ash."

He nodded but didnt say anything.

"I know you love our-your-coven, but I hated it. Too much of a family that practically hated me."

"You couldnt read their minds," Ash said through his teeth.

"I suppose I couldnt, but you could. The only reason I hadnt opened my mind is so that you would come with me to see Edward. He is a mind reader too. But in a differnt way."

"Ohhh," he said.

"Anyways, were at the state border." I looked at him. His mind was in his own thoughts.

"Edward has never been my favorite person, so give me a couple of days," I said when he didnt say anything.

We were in Forks. It was a dull town. I couldnt beleive Carlisle could live here. Ash had told me that there was only one girl who knew where they lived. They lived a littl ebit out of town but not that far. It only toke us two minutes to get to there front door.

The second my foot hit the wooden patio the door flung open.

"Kyrie." Edward's voice was cool. He looked more like stone than he was supposed to.

"Well, hello Edward. Is Carlisle here?" I asked.

"No hes working at the moment." He made a hand gesture to let me in the house. Ash was right behind me.

"Kyrie?" I heard the little bells of a voice from the top of the stairs say in wonder.

"Alice?! Bloody hell, what are you doing here?" I said swinging around. She was hugging me in a less than a second.

"Alice, how do you know her?" Edward said. Aparently neither of us were think of how we met.

"We formed a small coven right before I found Jasper," she replied.

"Did you finally find that boy?" I asked. I was there when she had the first vision of finding him.

"Yes." Her voice was so beautiful I missed it even more than the Denali Coven.

"Whos this?" Alice said like a teenager who had just saw someone hot.

"This is my friend Ashton. Hes just making sure I get where I need to go before he goes home. Back to my last coven." I told them what Edward already knew. "And hes a mind reader and I was hoping you, Edward, could help him."

"Why dont you just send him to Aro?" Edward smirked.

"Because Aro is a jackass. And the only time I will ever ask Aro for a favor is when I die." I meant my words. It wasnt just a figure of speech. Next time we saw each other it would be a battle. The three of them against me. It would be easy if they didnt have a gaurd. But well eitehr they die or I do. And my favor would be simple. Burn the pages about me in your stupid history book.

"Maybe in your eyes." Edward's smirk changed to a flat face.

"Edward, whos here?" A deep loud voice came from the top of the stairs. I looked up.

He was smiling ear to ear. He had curly brown hair that fell over his ears half way to his shoulders. His eyes were beautiful topaz, like Edward's and Alice's. It was like he was sparkling.

"Kyrie White and Ashton Frost." I repsonded.

He smiled and was down the stairs in a second. A blonde followed him.

"Im Emmett Cullen and this is, ummm, Rose do you want Cullen or Hale?" He asked the blonde that was next to him.

"Doesnt matter." she replied.

"And this is Rosalie Hale," Emmett said. His smile still at large.

I smiled back. So many things rushing through my head right now. How many people had exactly joined the Cullens since 1903? Why did I smile? Who the hell was he? Why did it seem like he _sparkled_? Why was the blonde so annoyingly pretty? Even for a vampire. Why did I just want to hug Ashton was go home? Why did I just refer to that hell house as home? What the fuck was wrong with me.

Edward was smirking. His face glad with all the pressure I was getting from Emmett. I wanted to tackle him and kill him. Maybe just tackling him would do.

I balanced on my left foot before my right foot left the floor. I was on my tippy toes of my left foot so I could get a couple inches taller. I was only four foot eight. Before Edward could even register my thoughts my right foot hit his shoulder and he was on the floor. My foot fell back to the floor by my left one.

"Woah dude you just got pushed down by a little chick!" Emmetts voice was booming and he was laughing.

"Kyrie..." Ash said. He hadnt left my side even when I had thrown the kick at Edward.

"Yes Ash?" I asked him.

"Why did you just knock him to the floor?" He asked the obvious question.

I just smiled.

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked.

"Do what?" I asked back.

"Knock Edward down!" He said.

"Easy, hes really slow."

"But hes the fastest out of all of us..." Emmett said thinkingly.

I noticed Edward was back at his feet standing a few feet away from Emmett now. Almost behind him.

I turned my attention from Emmett to Edward. "Thats sad your hiding behind the big one. You are as weak as I thought."

That got him mad. He was throwing a punch at me in a 87th of a second after I had said that. It was sad really how easily I could catch his fist and pick him up off the ground and throw him to Emmetts feet without having to move mine.

"Will you stop him before he gets hurt?" I asked Emmett.

He shrugged.

Alice's expression was blank. I remembered that face. She was having a vision.

"Alice, what happened?" I asked.

"The Volturi..." she stuttered.

Edward was at her side in a flash. "What, are they coming here for Bella?"

"Whos Bella?" I asked.

They all ignored me but Emmett. "Edward loves her." He paused. "Shes human."

"WOAH!" I said really loudly. in a couple of seconds I was laughing so hard I had fallen into Emmett. He grabbed my shoulder so I wouldnt fall over.

"That was my reaction!" He laughed, it was so boomingly loud that made me laugh even more.

"Shut up." Edward's voice was hard as stone.

"No, they are coming for Kyrie." Alice's belly voice wasnt belly anymore. It was stone.

"Shit." That made me stop laughing. Emmett quickly followed.

"Maybe if I leave now..." I said looking at the door.

"They have already left." Alice imformed.

"Damn, how did they find out?" I asked.  
"Charlie told them," It was Ash's voice.

"What the hell?" I asked no one.

"He was mad you left, he thought of you as a daughter," Ash said.

"Im over a thousand years older than him. Thats kinda messed up," I said.

Emmett chuckled.

"Kyrie if you leave they will probably use it as a excuse to look at Bella." Edward was looking at his feet. "Will you stay?"

"Either way your probably all getting slaughtered. But sure why not? Ash you should leave though," I reponded.

Alice gasped. I hadnt noticed that her face went blank again.

"What?" The three of us asked. Ash just stayed quiet. He already knew. So did Edward.

"The only two options I see is either Kyrie your going to burn or Rosalie is going to burn. Not both, or not either. We are going to fight. Kyrie is going to be there and so is Ashton. Emmett is going to be depressed either way and I dont know why." She saw Edward and quickly added, "But Bella will not even be involved."  
"So which one is it?" Ash asked.

"I dont know, those are the only two possibilities," Alice said. "Wheres Jasper?"

"Here," a low voice said across the room. I hadnt noticed he walked in.

I looked at him. He had pretty blonde hair and pretty topaz eyes. He wasnt hot. He was pretty. He didnt sparkle like Emmett though. He had bite marks all over. What were they from? I'll ask later.

"Make sure Kyrie isnt going to get pissed and kill something," Alice said.

Emmett laughed.

Jasper nodded.

Edward was still looking at his feet.

Ash looked confused.

Rosalie wouldnt stop looking at me.

I was still leaning against Emmett.

And I dont know why.

Why did Jasper nod?

Why did Alice tell him to make sure I wouldnt get pissed?

Why wouldnt Edward look up?

Why the hell was blondie looking at me like that?

Why was I still leaning against Emmett?

I dont know why.

Chapter 2: Ohh Great A Vision: End


	3. Of Course, They Always Show Up

Alice's face went black again.

We all stared at her. I felt like I was choking under pressure. I stood up straight and walked a couple steps away from Emmett. I kept my eyes on my old coven mate.

"The Volturi are going to leave alive." Alice said it so swiftly and so abrubtly I had forgotten where I was.

I _wanted _to tackle something.

I _wanted _to run away.

I _wanted _to take it all out on something.

I _wanted _to do much more, but I _couldnt_.

I could feel the atmoshpere around me try to make me feel calm, make me sit down-which I did-, make me do things I didnt want to do.

Jasper.

It was Jasper's gift. To control emotions. Like mine was to track and move things with my mind.

Now I wanted to pop his little head but I couldnt do that to Alice.

"What. The. Hell." I had managed to say.

"Are they bringing the gaurd?" Emmett asked.

"Some. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demitri," Alice asked.

"Yay," I said.

They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"I want to see Demitri. I taught him everything he knows, but I know more," I said.

"No way in hell your a better tracker than Demitri," Edward said.

"I found you people didnt I? Without a trace too. You know I almost went to South America because of your little trip," I replied.

Edward grinned. "You were looking for me?"

"No, I was looking for your Coven, you just happened to be the easiest to find," I replied. I wanted to kick him again but Jasper kept me calm.

"Is someone going to call Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Yea, he should probably know about this..." Rosalie said.

"I'll do it." I offered.

"He doesnt even know your here!" Edward said.

"Your point? I want to talk to my friend, thats why I came here you know." I replied.

"No, Rose you call him," Edward said. "Im going to tell Bella."

"Woah," Your more concerned about a human than your family?" I said. I couldnt believe I had said the word family. Neither could Ash.

"Im concerned equally," He said.

I gazed up at him. He was a good 2 and a helf feet taller than me. "Why would you tell her, it would just worry her. What if you died? What if she died becuase you told her? What if the Volturi find her? What if the Volturi kill her? What if your whole coven dies because you left to keep Bella safe, and she doesnt even need to be protected? What if everyone dies but you? There are a million what ifs, and I think Bella would be safest if she didnt know."

Everone was staring at me. I made sense and I knew it. But they couldnt beleive I had said it. Jasper could hold my emotions anymore, andhe could hold on to Edward's either.

Edward tried to grab me, but I moved slowly-well for my normal speed- out of the way. He was off balanced and I raised a kick up and hit his back. He came down to the floor and slid a few feet.

"Its the truth and we all know it."

"Dude your never going to hit her," Ash told him.

"But Alice said that its either me or you who is going to die," Rosalie said.

"Alice isnt always right," I said flatly.

"Shes right, you never know what telling Bella would do, raise or decrease the chances of anyone dieing," Alice said.

Edward was getting back up.

"You try again and your going out the window," I told him.

"Feisty!" Emmett called out.

"I wasnt going to," He said.

"I think we should listen to Kyrie," Jasper said.

"What?" Me and Edward said and we both stared at him. I knew they all knew I was right but I didnt think someone would actuly admit it!

"If Bella knows she will be in more danger, but if you die Edward, that would kill her. Personally I think we all should just leave," Jasper said.

"That wont work. Demitri was trained by me he knows how to uncover and covered trail. Unless..." I started.

"Unless what?" Alice said.

"We split up. They will follow Demitri but Demitri will have to goonly one way. If they split up they are going to get lost. Only Demitri can track worth something," I told the room.

Rosalie walked back into the room. I noticed she had left but I forgot to progess it in my mind.

"Carlisle will be here in three minutes, Esme will be here in four," she said.

"Damn how big is your coven!?" I asked.

"Big enough," Edward replied.

"Ashton," Alice said.

"Hmmm?" He replied. He looked up at Alice.

"You do know your coven to get Kyrie, right?" she asked.

"Perfectly well. If it were up to me she wouldnt have left in the first place," he replied.

"Ash go home." I said.

"He cant go home, he already made the decision to stay," Alice said.

"Woah I didnt make any decision. Just because you see pictures in yout head doesnt mean anything. I will go home. Bye Ky." Ash got up and walked towards the door.

"Stay away from the Indian Reservation," Edward called after him.

Ash walked out the door. He would be home in a day and I couldnt blame him for wanting to leave.

"What a wuss," Emmett said before Ash closed the door.

I shrugged.

"OK good hes out of the picture. He wouldve died you know," Alice said.

"Thats what I assumed," I said.

about five whole seconds of silence passed before Carlisle walked through the door.

"Kyrie!" He said. He grabed me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back. He was a good friend.

"Hello Cullen," I said.

"When will you ever call me Carlisle?" he asked looking down at me. Everyone could look down at me.

"When the Volturi gets my head," I replied flatly.

"Haha, very funny," He said sarcastically. He knew they would never be able to do that.

"Carlisle were going leave." Jasper said.

"I understand. Alice when are they getting here?" Carlisle asked.

"In less than 20 hours," she replied.

"OK, we will head to South America-" I cut him off.

"Woah there, partner. I think we should split up. Demitri can only follow one trail. If the Volturi split up they are usless they will never do that. Demitri will say that we all went the way I went because I will cover my trail. Demitri may look smart but hes not. I say we split into groups of threes." I told him.

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy... again.

"That might just work..." Carlisle said.

"It will work." I said.

"How would you make the groups?" He asked.

"Split us up randomly. Like dont put mates in the same group if possible. They will just be looking for that. Your choice on who goes into which group, but thats what I would do.

"Thats a good idea, do you agree?" He asked the coven.

"I think it will work." Jasper was the first to speak.

"Carlisle Im with you, well in your group, I just had a vision." Alice was second.

"Sounds good to me," Emmett said.

"Great." I said.

"Alice already had a vision, so I suppose we have to do it..." Carlisle said.

"We dont _have_ to do anything. Shes telling me I shouldnt tell Bella." Edward said.

"You shouldnt. What if you die? Im sorry I got you caught up in this I just wanted to start over and I was curious if you guys died yet..." I said.

"Its ok Kyrie," Carlisle said.

"Tell her if you want, theyre heartless fools, they will kill her in a heartbeat." I shut my eyes hard. If I was human I would be crying.

Then someone hugged me.

I didnt know who hugged me but leaned into them. It toke me three seconds but I got myself back together again. When I opened my eyes I was looking into Emmett's topaz ones. I let go and so did he.

"What happened?" He asked.

I shook my head. If he wanted to know he could ask Edward. The scene of one of the most important deaths in my long lived life played in my head.

I shook my head to get the memory far away from what I was thinking about. My hair fell out of its tight ponytail.

"Which groups are we in?" I asked Carlisle.

"Like Alice said, shes with me. Esme, Jasper, and Rose will be another group. And that leaves Edward, Emmett, and Kyrie."

"Fun," me and Edward said at the same time.

"Edward, I too think you should leave Bella out of this. For good reason too. The Volturi arnt heartless. They just forgot to care." Carlisle said. "But we have to go."

"Carlisle your always so peaceful." I said grudgingly.

"We should leave as soon as possible," Carlisle said.

A beautiful brown hair woman walked through the door.

"Esme, go with Rose and Jazz, they will explain everything. For now we have to go-now."

She nodded.

"Emmett, were taking your Jeep," Edward told him.

"Alrighty!" Emmett said.

"Shotgun," I said quietly.

Chapter 3: Of Course, They Always Show Up: End


	4. Goodbye Rosie

Once we got to Seattle we ditched the Jeep. Emmett had made a fuss but it didtn matter. Edward said he would get him a new Jeep. We were headed to Canada. To the Sunvamps Coven. I never heard of them. But I had heard of Aura.

Aura was there leader and was a member of the Volturi when I left. I didnt know she left too. Hmm I wonder why...

"Almost the same reason you did," Edward answered.

"John?" I asked stupidly.

"Yup," He said.

"Ok Im out in the dark right now," Emmett said.

I laughed.

"How much more longer?" I asked.

"About 20 seconds and we will be pulling into the drive way," Edward said.

"Awesome," I replied.

We went the rest of the way in silence.

It was the same. The second out feet his the front door it was open.

Edward smirked. "Hello Candy. Hows your mutt?"  
"Edward what are you doing bring the Volturi here? You know were trying to stay away from the heartless bastards." The girl who opened the door was short, but not as short as me. She was probably four foot 11, and about 16 years of age.

"Ohh whos she? I like her!" I said.

Emmett started laughing.

"Nice to meet you Kyrie White, Im Candy." She said turning to me and then she turned back to Edward. "Get out of here."

"Look we just need somewhere to stay until Demirti gives up. Alice and Carlisle are going to the Denalis, and Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie are going to South America to the Amazon Coven." Edward explained.

"Candy, whos at the door?" A deep voice called.

"Ugh, fine come in," Candy said. She walked away and sat on the couch next to a _werewolf_. What the hell?

"Wheres Aura?" Edward demanded.

"Rawr," she said.

"Shes out with Hale." The werewolf said.

"Could you call her?" Edward asked.

"Shes on a date why the hell would I do that?" Candy asked.

"Hey Candy, What did you do to get him to hate you? You will never guess what I did." I smiled.

"Actally I did nothing. We both can read minds, and well we got in a fight, multiple fights through our minds. No I will not shut up Edward." She said.

I smiled. "He got beat up by a girl in a 12 year old body." Candy, Emmett, and the werewolf started laughing really hard while I smirked.

"Well your over 2300 years old," Edward said.

"Your point?" I asked.

"You had that long to learn how to fight. Im only a hundred years old," He said.

"Boo hoo," I replied.

Emmett and wolfy laughed.

Candy turned to the werewolf and whipered something in his ear that Im sure none of us caught.

"Love you too but...!" He said.

"Just go find Aura," Candy demanded.

"Fine," He said he got up and before he was even out the door he was taking off his shirt.

"What a lovly sight," I heard Emmett mumble.

"Ahh you know you wnat to take off your shirt," I said jokingly.

"You know it!" Emmett said loudly.

We both laughed hard I feel into him again and he hugged me.

"Dont make me tell Rose," Edward said.

"Ed were just friends," Emmett said.

"I dont know how you could become friends in less than two hours," Edward said.

"Your an idiot," Candy said.

Edward grinned and Candy's eyes widened, then narrowed. This time it was Edward who gasped.

"Ha," was Candy's only word.

I was still in Emmett's arms. I looked up at him. He was grinning brightly. His face still sparkled in my eyes. I was smiling back up at him.

Mr Brightside by the Killers started playing. The sound was coming from Emmetts pocket.

"That my friend is one of the best songs ever written," I told him.

"You know it babe!" he said jokingly.

"AHHHH WOOOOOOOoooooohh," A howl came from by the house.

"Thats just Ryan," Candy said.

"Hello?" The sound of Emmett answering the phone came right after Candy's explaination.

I could easily hear the conversation he was having with Rosalie.

"Demitri is following our group." She said.

"What!?" I asked loudly but to no one.

"No..." Emmett whispered.

"Emmett we still have time to get out but they are close, really close. You never know we might get lucky." I could picture blondie trying to smile right now. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you. More than anyone."

"Rosie..." Emmett whispered again.

"Emmett dont be sad. I love you more than you love me, and I dont know if thats possible. Remember that." Rosalie was trying really hard not to make the big guy fall over in shock.

"Rosie your not going to die. No one is. And no there is no possible way you could love me more than I love you." Emmett sighed. "I love you Rosalie."

"I know," she said.

I heard the phone drop and something shreik.

"ROSIE!" Emmett yelled through the phone.

I got out of his grasp and toke a step back.

"Esme! Get out of here! I'll hold them off!" I heard Jasper's voice through the voice.

I couldnt tell what was happening on the other line but I knew I could do nothing about it.

I saw Edward take the phone from Emmetts dead hand. I saw him flash out the door and get as far away from Emmett with the phone as possible.

That left me almost alone with a boy who had just lost his lover.

I walked slowly, even for a human. His eyes were shut with disbelief. I slowly wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

Thats when the door burst open.

"What the hell happened?" Aura asked.

Candy got up and explained everything.

I stood there just hugging him not knowimg what good it would do. Edward came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. He had a face that said 'come with me' on it. I had no idea what he wanted.

I let go of Emmett and I really hoped he wouldnt fall over. I saw Aura and Candy stand up and follow us outside. Once I was out of the house I saw the werewolf-Ryan was it?- and a aburn haired, skinney, lanky boy standing next to him. Ryan had his shirt off still and the other boy looked really sad.

We were walking fast. Faster than humans could see but not running. We probably were a mile away from the house before Edward stoped.

"Its your fault you know." He turned and looked at me. He said the words with no emotion at all. It was like he was even more stone than he already was.

"Woah there Eddie," Candy started, "its not all her fault. If she saw that Rosalie wouldve had a better chance of dieing she wouldve just stayed at the house with your coven and confronted teh Volturi."

"Why did you come to us in the first place?" Edward asked.

Right now I knew that they all probably hated me. Maybe except Candy. But I dont know. I was getting the death glare from Aura. But she normally gave one of those to everyone.

"I wanted to talk to Carlisle. I hadnt seen him in a little over a hunderd years." I answered truthfully. I wanted to talk to the bastard, about well a new start. I wouldve asked them first and if by the small chance he said no I wouldve gone to the Denalis.

"They were headed to the Denalis. They are in Alaska now, we should beable to get there soon. Emmett is staying here no matter what happens." Edward explained.

"Im coming," I heard the werewolf say.

"Ryan," Candy whispered.

"I'd like to go too," Aura replied. "Candy you should stay here and make sure Emmett doesnt kill himself, also you would be no help on the battle feild." Aura was taking control of the situation like always.

"Woah I thought you were just going to start yelling at me! I had no idea this was going to be a battle! Ohh this is going to be fun!" I said excitedly. Even though I was still 2300 year old I still acted like a child when the time was right.

"Hale your coming too," Aura said.

"Id rather not," the aburn haired boy said.

"What?" Aura asked.

"I want to stay and help Candy, Im not much of a fighter and you know it," He said.

I sighed. "Just let him stay. Emmett will just fall over crying if he was human, or could cry for that matter."

"I agree," Ryan said.

"So when we leavin'?" I asked.

"As soon as possible." Edward replied.

"You should leave and call Carlisle on your way. We can handle telling Emmett. Even if we both have to tackle him," Candy said. Edward smirked at Candy's thought.

"Shut up you bastard. You think its nice seeing pictures in your head of Bella naked? Well it isnt just go," Candy said.

"You think its nice seeing the mutt naked?" Edward retorted.

"Edward shut up," Ryan and Hale said at the same time.

"Can we go now?" I asked not paying attention to the argument going on.

"We should if we want to catch them before they start killing the Denalis," Aura said. "Its nice to see you Kyrie."

"Thank you. You too Aura. I would give you a hug if I wasnt certain you would take advantage of me being unprepared for a fight and ripe my head off," I replied.

"... You still remember that?" She asked quietly.

"Yes I do, very well actually." I responded.

"From my calulations wehave an hour before they get to the Denali," Edward said.

"Alright, lets go."

Chapter 4: Goodbye Rosie: End


	5. Damnit! Why Did I Let Them Go?

Edward said we were getting close. He could already read Demitri's mind, and the others. That meant we were about a mile away from them. I made myself pass Edward and Aura to get there first. It only toke us 11.347658 seconds to get to the area where the Volturi were. Edawrd had already called Carlisle and he was already on his way.

"Kyrie, you finally showed up," Felix said. He was grinning. He was the only one with blood on him. Jane had Esme and Jasper on the floor. There arms tightly by their sides and their faces almost burried in the snow.

Edward was next to me in the 347659th of the second. Aura, 346560th. Ryan a little slower than the rest of us came about 2 seconds later.

I had not said anything to Felix.

"Hello," Demitri's quiet voice crewp in.

"Demitri? Felix? Jane, Alec?" I asked. "Are you ready to die?"

"Ahh, you want a fight?" Felix asked the retorical question.

"Damn right I want a fight," I replied.

Jane smiled. "To make it seem fair I'll let go of these two." She was talking about Jasper and Esme. She clentched her hand and let go.

Jasper was right to his feet helping his "mother" up. They walked over to our little group. I heard Edward whisper to Esme, "when the fight starts run as fast as you can to Aura's house." Only I could hear him. It was so low I almost didnt.

'Get Jane, your the fastest. Edward Im counting on you damnit. If you dont get Jane .5 of a second after the fight starts we are all dead.' I thought. I hoped he was listening. Of course he was listening, he probably already figured that out. 'Im going for Alec. I hope Ryan goes for Felix, its the only way that makes sense. That leaves Aura and Jasper for Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I hope I get to tear Marcus to shreads but if I dont, if hes dead, hes dead.'

I saw Edward nod his head in the tiniest movement.

"So wheres the leaders?" I heard Aura ask behind me. "More importantly, wheres Caius?"

"They are in hiding, Demitri hide them. Good luck finding them," Felix said.

"Shut up," I said. "Demitri only knows what I know, and I know more. You think I told him everything?"

"Of course not. But he actually gets to practice almost everyday," Felix replied.

"Go die," I told him.

"You first," he responded instantly.

"Maybe, maybe not," I replied.

That set of Edward's trigger. Before anyone could respond he was already halfway to Jane. in another 87th of a second he would be there-hopefully.

I got to Alec fast also. He was standing closer to the other group than anyone besides Felix. Normally he didnt have to use his fighting training but I made him. I threw a punch at his nose first. He blocked. But while he had his hand up to catch my fist I threw a kick with my opposite foot. He hadnt seen it coming. I kicked him and he went flying -well almost- about 15 feet. The kick hit his adomin which was weak because he was focusing on his arms. I hoped Edward was listening. He could use that in the future.

Alec was quick to his feet but he was stumbling. I saw him focusing on using his gift. He just stood there. I ran towards him and like a football -American football- player. I tackled him down so he couldnt use his gift, let alone move...

I looked up. I saw Edward on the ground. His arms constricted around himself like a straight jacket. _Shit_.

I got up off of Alec, bringing him with me. I him up and threw him against a tree. In the little time I had, I tackled Jane. She was close to where Alec and I were fighting.

In the corner of my eye I saw Edward get up as fast as he could and rush after Alec.

"STOP!" I heard the familar voice that I hadnt heard in probably six hundred years.

I didnt let go of Jane even as Aro walked into the clearing. I just watched him walked slowly over to me. Not slow like human pace but slow for a vampire pace.

"Kyrie will you please let go of Jane?" he asked. "We came to only talk to you."

"You expect me to beleive that?" I asked him. I pressed harder on Jane's arm. I was holding it to her back with a lot of force. She winced. One little tug and her arm would snap in several places.

"I would like for you to beleive that," he said.

"Then why did you come so fast? Why did you come at all? You could've just called the Cullens. Im sure they would let you talk to me, Carlisles too nice." I told him. I wasnt going to give in. I really wanted to snap Jane's arm right now. She was the one who killed _him_.

"Because we knew that you would be gone the second our names were mentioned," Aro said. He was surprisingly calm. Hes flaky white skin looked easy to tear. I hoped I could do that today. Rip him up into little tiny peices. That would be fun. So much fun.

"Well tell me what you want to say and then I might not kill anyone, I'll listen for a bit," I said. I relized the fighting had stoped. Aura and Ryan had pinned down Felix. Demitri was forced against a tree by Jasper. Yay, go Jasper! The only problem was Alec was basically sitting on Edward. Great.

"Were sorry about killing Cedric. Marcus didnt want you to leave. Neither did I, Demitri needed to learn more, not that he isnt the greatest tracker in the world but still, he ahd to teach himself. Cedric was a great vampire, it was ashamed that we killed him," Aro explained.

"Blah, blah, blah," I told him. "If you didnt want me to leave why did you kill Cedric?"

"To force you to stay where he died," he answered.

"Wow your retarded," I said. "Why the hell would I stay there?"

"Because you loved him," Aro said. He was so much more calm than I was, it really annoyed me.

"Theres the key word, 'loved,' maybe I do still love him but not as much as then. And this resaon is not a good reason to just come talk to me. And kill Rosalie." I put in for Emmett.

"We are terribly sorry for that," Aro said. "Felix did a bad thing."

"There you go blahing again. Look old bastard either fight, or leave." I wasnt kinding. I wouldve been happy with killing Aro too but I dunno. I alwasy pictured the time I killed the Volturi would be me against them no gaurd on there side no help on my side.

"We would prefer to leave," Aro said.

"Then git," I said. I tugged on Jane's arm and the arm snapped three times. I droped her on the ground so she would fall at Aro's feet. I saw Ryan bite Felix hard on the arm and Jasper just let go of Demitri. Alec just stood up. Not bothering to do anything to Edward. Jane got up and was holding her arm. It would heal soon, give it a couple hours I suppose.

The Cullens made there way to me and the gaurd made their way to Aro.

"Good day Kyrie," Aro said.

"Blah, blah," I replied.

With that they started running away. I had no idea where Marcus and Caius but Marcus was smart not to come out. And right now I was pissed. Pissed that I actually let them go and because they were calmer than me. That ticked me off. In battle Im usually calm, if Im not I lose control.

We all turned towards the place where Carlisle and Alice flew into veiw.

"Good job Kyrie!" Carlisle said. I knew what he was talking about but no one besides maybe Edward was. When I can possibly kill the Volturi I loose control. Like Aura and her bloodraths. But well it didnt happen obviously.

"Sorry were late," Alice chimed.

"Its all good," Jasper said. "Does Emmett know?" He asked Edward.

"Rose was on the phone with him..." Edward answered.

"Where's Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"My house," Aura answered.

"Ohh, sorry Aura, forgot you were here. Good day to you Aura, Ryan." Carlisle always sounded like a gentleman. Even when he felt like crying. He alwasy stood his ground. I liked that about him.

"Esme's should be headed over there too," Edward said.

Thats right. Emse isnt a fighter is she?

"Good," Carlisle sighed.

"Dont you think we should get going?" I asked. Why was it always me who wanted to get things over with?

"Yes, we should," Aura and Carlisle said at the same time.

"Emmetts depressed, isnt he?" Jasper asked Edward.

Edward just nodded. I knew they both were thinking about how lucky he was. Alice didnt die, Bella didnt die, Rosalie did.

Chapter 5/ Damnit! Why Did I Let Them Get Away?/ End


End file.
